Magical
by Moving Mountains
Summary: How could something as simple as the moon make you think so much? Set after 'The End 3' RobxRae... [OneShot]


**Magical**

The moon. The world's source of natural light when the sun rested. But it's light is not created by itself, it needs assistance to give off the bright white spectacle we see as we gaze up at the never-ending dark sky, and appoint our eyes at the millions of stars.

She was taught by the elders of her planet, that each star serves a purpose, however big or small it may be. And although not every star is recognized straight away, it is never forgotten or abandoned.

The girl heaved a sigh as she looked out at the horizon, at the very city she'd sworn to protect those few years ago. The city that she'd just destroyed, and helped rebuild. As it's citizens lay asleep with no clue as to the events that had happened that day, seven people knew different. One was banished into the darkness from once it came. Another had disappeared and left no trails as to where he was going. Three of them were sitting in their respected beds, too overwhelmed with different emotions to even imagine closing their eyes and falling asleep. The other two, well, one was sitting on the edge of the rooftop of Titans Tower, her violet orbs staring into the abyss, filled with regret. The final character, was making his way up the stairs.

Although Raven was deeply distracted by her own thoughts, she was still well aware that one of her team-mate's and closest friend was there with her. Slowly, he laid his gentle hand to rest on her shoulder, and smiled down at her. She didn't turn around to meet Robin's gesture of comfort, she could feel it radiating off of him as he took a seat beside her.

"What are you thinking about?"

Raven heaved another sigh, mainly out of fatigue, but also out of relief. After everything that had just taken place, about the end of the world, about how she'd released the ultimate evil upon their home and allowed him to control her to do his bidding, she was relieved that Robin's question was simple.

But was it really? Robin didn't receive an answered reply, and turned to look at the dark sorceress. The night's wind blew against her violet locks, blowing them backwards and out of her saddened eyes. The masked hero wanted nothing more than to know she was alright. In the past few years of being in Raven's company, whether they were combating villains or just talking, she had never fully opened up to him. She never let anyone know how she was feeling. No tears escaped her eyes. A smile never engraved itself on her delicate face. She hid behind a façade of sarcasm. But now, he knew that she needed comfort.

A single tear made a journey down her cheeks, which were usually hidden from the world behind her dark blue hood. But now, there was nothing to hide. Everything from the day she was brought into this world to that present moment was out in the open. The people she trusted most, and the two people she despised the most knew everything that she'd kept under lock and key. They knew about her heritage, her past, and her prophecy. She didn't need to suppress the need to cry.

"The moon." she whispered, as she caught the tear on her finger. She wanted to let it go until it dropped to the floor, but knew that nothing would come out of it. She could feel Robin glancing at her, and she could feel his concern. For the first time since that evening when they'd celebrated Trigon's destruction and Raven's return, she looked into his masked eyes.

"At night it shines brighter than any star in the sky. But during the day, it is barely visible. The only time it can show it's true colours is when no one is looking, when everyone is tucked away in their beds, dreaming."

Robin looked at her, understanding her philosophy on the moon, and where this small conversation was leading…

"Raven. You are like the moon, but not in the ways you think. The moon stays up all night, looking over the world, protecting it. The moon relies on the strength of the sun to give it the power to shine. It's like you. Although you may hate to admit it, you rely on Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire and I to give you strength so you can shine, and be yourself. Except, like the moon in daytime, you hide away and stay trapped in your room, not realising that you have the support and love of others around you. You release all of your emotions when you're in your room, when no one is there to see it, just like the moon. You hide behind your hood so no one knows how you're feeling and what you're thinking. And until a few weeks ago when Slade came after you, I thought it was just your dark nature. But, then I realised that you hide away to protect us all."

More tears flowed down Raven's reddened cheeks, and this time, Robin was there to catch them. He brushed them away for her and lay his hand on top of hers, lightly squeezing it in a friendly and comforting manner.

"When Slade returned and attacked you, I had no clue as to why. Then, when I watched you fall from that rooftop, words couldn't explain how I was feeling. On the day you told us that you had a mighty demon for a father, and that your life was a prophecy, I was worried, worried that you would hide away even more and not let me or anyone else in."

"Sometimes people need to hide away." Raven interfered.

"I know Raven, but now you have nothing to hide from. You can shine as bright as the sun…"

Robin lifted Raven's hand with his own, and reached for the other, just like he had before Raven succumbed to being the portal.

"I love the sun Raven. I love the way it warms everyone's spirits and introduces a fresh day to everyone who feels it."

"THEN HOW CAN YOU SAY I CAN SHINE LIKE THE SUN!"

Raven quickly withdrew her hand as the basketball hoop behind her became surrounded in her black aura and exploded. More tears streamed down her cheeks .

"How can a worthless demon like me warm people's spirits when I just froze them and turned them to stone? How can I be compared to a fresh day when I almost stopped another fresh day appearing? How can I shine when I feel so dark?"

Robin was slightly taken aback by her speech. By then, Raven was trembling, and he couldn't resist pulling her into a hug. At first she tensed, and then rested her head in the crook of his neck and shoulder, crying silently as he rubbed her back. She needed him to be there. She needed a friend and a leader.

"I don't ever want you to say you're worthless again Raven, because you are anything but. You saved the world, and realised the inner light in you when all hope was lost. Everyday you risk your life for other's and never ask for anything in return. You are one of the most unselfish, pure, and hopeful people I know. In the mornings, even if you may not smile, when you enter the room do you not notice mine and the three other faces smiling at you? All just glad to be in your company?"

"How can I shine when I feel so dark?" Raven repeated softly.

"Darkness can shine Raven, sometimes more so than light. When you look up at the moon, it is the whitest thing in sight, the most breathtaking, the most magical yet simple thing. Yet when you look up at the sun, you are blinded by it's light, and can't truly see and appreciate everything it stands for."

Robin released Raven from his grasp, and held her at arms length.

"You are the moon Raven. You are breathtaking, mesmerising and magical, and that's why we all love you."

Robin leaned forward and planted a soft and loving kiss on Raven's cheek.

"That's why I love you…"

* * *

Thank you for reading my one-shot. I hope you enjoyed it. I dunno why I wrote it, I just felt like it. (Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans) Please review, and thanks again for taking an interest :) 


End file.
